This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The operational parameters of an HVAC appliance (e.g., furnace, aft conditioner, heat pump, etc.) may be set by using an HVAC control or controller. In setting the operational parameters, a contractor, installer, or original equipment manufacturer may refer to a display that indicates, e.g., status and fault information.